The Gremlin Gang
The Gremlin Gang (previously named The Misadventures of Pop Fizz) is an animated/comedy Web Series created by SuperstarShea1986 Productions, it features the wacky adventures of Pop Fizz and his Pals. History of the Series Back in 2017 Inflatable/Macy's Parade lover Liam, was attemping to do his 1st Animation which features some of his favorite characters. Mostly of the characters in his planned series were Skylanders and the others were from different franchises like the Loud House. A Christmas pilot was uploaded in December of 2017, The episode became a hit for him and keeps making more animation tests, until mid 2018 when somehow Liam ran out of Ideas for The Misadventures of Pop Fizz and asked users to request him episodes so he can continue the series, some requests arrived but the episodes were never produced, Liam put these requests on his episode request list so he can keep in mind. In 2019, The Series is going to return but in a different name and added more characters to the cast, these were The Count from Sesame Street,Sky from the famed Total Drama and a brand new character Marker. Somehow The Count got removed from the show during production, Sky did remain afterall. The Name was changed from The Misadventures of Pop Fizz to The Gremlin Gang in mid 2019. Along with his Character eliminations, The Gremlin Gang ended up getting cancelled for an unknown reason. But Liam never gave up, he changed his mind, and the series is back in production with a video pubblished on the 7th of August of 2019 announcing the big moment, they were big changes on the show, the character designs,the animation were different. The series is currently in production Characters Pop Fizz: '''Pop Fizz is a blue Gremlin that is adventurous and the leader of the Gremlin Gang, he has yellow eyes,a brown backpack and half Gloves and Boots and he has a very high and pointy ears. He is also a great friend of Eruptor, Snapshot, Lana, Sky, etc. '''Marker: Marker is one of the main characters in The Gremlin Gang. He is based off of a Battle for BFDI character of the same name. He represents the Earth element for The Gremlin Gang, due to his addiction to playing with dirt and digging holes underground. Eye Small: 'Eye Small' is a five-year-old flying eyeball who is Eye-Brawl's son, and one of the main characters of The Gremlin Gang. He is a fan version of the Skylander of the same name Eye-Brawl: Eye-Brawl is Eye Small's father, and one of the main characters of The Gremlin Gang. He is a fan version of the Skylander of the same name. Sky: Sara Kaitlin Yonder '''(better known as her short-term name, '''Sky) is one of the main characters in The Gremlin Gang. She is based off of the infamous Total Drama character of the same name. Due to her name, she represents the Air element for the Gremlin Gang Lana: Lana is one of the main characters in The Gremlin Gang. She is an original character, although her name and look are based from Loud House character of the same name. She represents the Life element. Eruptor: Eruptor is a lava monster who is the deuteragonist of The Gremlin Gang. He is a fan version of the Skylander of the same name. Dark Food Fight: Dark Food Fight is a crazy, rabid, and salty gray artichoke who is one of the main characters in The Gremlin Gang. He is an original character, although his name and look are based on a Skylander alter ego of the same name. Snapshot: Snapshot is a crocodile who is one of the main characters of The Gremlin Gang. He is a fan version of the Skylander of the same name Category:Facts about the Gremlin Gang Category:Trivia